


If you didn't like me back...

by carolnuts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolnuts/pseuds/carolnuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Arya/Gendry AU drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate canon

**Au**

         Ned Stark's little daughter wasn't so little anymore, and Gendry couldn't help but notice the new swing of her hips when she walked.  
At the age of five-and-ten, she was old enough to be wed, and the young man wondered if she would accept him. He was a blacksmith already, owned a small forge and a smaller home behind it, where his master Yohen used to live before he passed away. It was big enough for three, even four, and it could be enlarged if needed. He was honest and hard-working, a good marriage for a merchant 's younger daughter -or at least that was what he told himself as he marched into the stark's small shop called Winterfell and asked for a word with Ned Stark.

          Months later , on their wedding night, in their new bed, covered in sweat and completed exhilarated, Gendry confessed his initial insecurity about her feelings ,but Arya only laughed and nudged her head into his chest as a comforted cat.  
"Stupid bull-head,I like you. If I didn't, you would be dead by now! "

 _I would be truly dead if you didn't like me back_ , Gendry wanted to say, but he merely grinned and gave his wife another kiss.


	2. Gender swap

**Gender swap**

"You were staring at me teats!"

“I was _not_!” Pleaded Arryn, his cheeks burning “I was not!”

She laughed, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking down at him, the movement making her breasts jump and bounce but he was not looking ,he was not looking and it didn’t matter anyway because Genny was just a stupid girl with really big-

“Just admit it my lord brat . You were starin’ at me teats. ” she accused ,her grin enormous as she rubbed his hair a little too strongly.

“I was not! ” insisted the boy “and don’t call me my lord!”

Genny laughed wholly hearted and hugged him to her chest - as if he was a baby to coddled , thought Arryn, but then his head was _right between her breasts_  and he couldn’t breath at all.

“Lefffegow!” He pleaded, trying to escape her grip and failing miserably.She laughed some more, spinning him around like a doll as if to prove a point, then abruptly letting him free.

Arryn coughed,his head spinning and his skin reddening while he tried to catch his breath. She seemed unaffected, her grin strong as ever.

As if on cue, the girl spoke ” you are the most adorable boy I’ve ever met!” she giggled ” you should see yourself in a mirror right now! I just want to squeeze you to death!"

The younger boy looked for a whole where he could crawl into and die."And _you_  are the most stupid, bull-headed woman I’ve ever met! Just because your teats are huge doesn’t means everyone’s always staring at them! Stupid! ” he shrieked, his voice cracking from shame and anger.

Genny giggled still, and arryn wondered how such a violent soul could live in such a girly body “Forgive me, my lord, I didn’t mean to irritate your cuteness.” Arryn was pretty sure his ears were red now "Do not call me my lord ! You _stupid_  , bull-headed _fat_  cow!”

There was a silence then, and when Genny answered, her voice had no signs of sweetness.

"Did ya just called me _fat_? “


	3. Modern day AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry have some sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammar mistakes. I have no beta and english is not my mother tongue. Also, they're both 17.

Modern days 

"Gendry! For the love of everything ! Give me back my ear phones!"  
"They aren't _yours_ . You stole them from me on the first place."   
Arya grunted, trying to pick up them up herself, but the boy was just _too tall_. She just couldn't reach it while he held it over her head a good third inches.   
"I stole them _ages_ ago! They are mine now ! Give them back to me! "  
Gendry grinned, tossing the phones from one hand to the other, " Now, don't be such a baby, my lady, it is only fair to give your boyfriend a gift in exchange for all the money he spends on you! " .  
"Shut up! " shrieked the girl, " just because I kissed you once it doesn't means that we are dating! And you don't spend any money on me! _You_ are the one who bough a bunch of stupid songs from a stupid band with _my_ Itunes gift card! "  
"The Rolling Stones are not a stupid band, little girlfriend, now behave!" He mocked , putting the phones on his back pocket.  
Completely red, Arya punched his broad chest " I am NOT your girlfriend! "  
Gendry tensed then, a silence stretching between them two. Then, with the speed of a football player, he moved .  
His right hand locked itself on arya's hip, his left secured her hands, lifting her and effectively locking her against a wall.  
Arya cursed , breathing hoarsely as she tried to free herself and not look at his face .  
"Arya" he said softly, solemnly, and she found herself lost in his eyes " we only kissed once , yes, but I know that what I feel is not too different from what you do. Don't resist me, Arya. "  
Her body felt too hot and too limp as he freed her arms to hold her chin, and her hands somehow found their way to his neck. "I... I... I don't..."   
"Be my girlfriend. Officially." he murmured , noses touching " let me tell the world you are mine, Arya"   
She forced her hands down through his back, slowly tracing his spine.  
"I. ..I just... " she whispered, holding his gaze, lips almost touching .   
"Say yes" groaned gendry.  
She grinned then, a bright, wicked, cheshire smile . "Yes. "  
The boy laughed, relief filling up his mind. She laughed too, and he let her out of the wall, spinning her a little. When he bent down to kiss her , however , she was suddenly on the other side of the room.  
"Arya? "   
The girl stood next to the door, one hand holding the lock and the other holding her ear phones.  
"Yes, I got my phones back, bull "   
He reached out to grab her, groaning and cursing, but she was already out the door, laughing loudly all the way.


	4. Age swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is angry and Gendry is a lousy brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammar mistakes. I have no beta and english is not my mother tongue

"What are you looking at boy? Get lost. " whipped Arya, nervously scratching her chest - those bindings did scratch an awful lot.   
"Who you callin' boy? I am no boy, I'm almost a man grown. " retorted the lousy brat - he had been following her around for the last couple days and, while his cute stubbornness was entertaining, he sometimes stared at her in the most uncomfortable ways.   
" Aye, you are not even three and ten, you _babe_ "she said, looking down at him.   
The little thing turned red, lips twitching with fury. In another time, in different circumstances, Arya might have thought it cute, but now, she could only think that the boy's tenacity might led him to discover her secret.   
" I know yar a girl." He spoke , almost on cue. " I'm ain't stupid like the rest of them. "  
For one second, Arya hesitated, then she had him against a tree, needle on his throat.   
" How do you know that? " she spilled, terror filling her mind - she had been so _careful!_  
" Heey! " coughed the boy - Gendry, she remembered now ," I ain't gonna tell no one! "  
Arya pressed her sword harder into his neck, a red line forming from the pressure. Gendry wiggled more, his eyes desperately pleading her.   
_He's just a boy_ though arya, sighting as she relieved the pressure _its not his fault .  
"How do you know that? " she asked again, calmer .  
The boy blushed scarlet , shaking his head.   
" I will ask you again, then I will ask you no more,understand? How do you know that? "  
" I- I wa- , I ..."  
" You, you? Spill it out you stupid boy! " She treated, nudging him with needle.   
" I ain't stupid! " he shrieked, " you was sleeping next to me a couple days ago and your shirt came up! "   
Shit, thought Arya, horrible scenarios already forming themselves. " Did anyone else saw it? "  
" No," said Gendry , a little too quickly, his face even redder" I - I pu-... I put it back into your pants before anyone could notice. "   
Good, relaxed the older girl, letting go of the boy's neck; that means I am safe for now, but I ll need to. ..  
" Wait a minute there, She suddenly realized, You are trying to tell me, you stuck your little dirty hand into my _small clothes_? "  
Gendry had the audacity to pout. "Well, what did ya expected me to do? Let the whole realm know ya don't have any balls? "   
_He's just a boy_ though Arya, trying to calm herself. _just a boy, a small one, he isn't yet one and ten, he is motherless and fatherless, a bastard , and rudeness is his armor...__  
" It's not like there was anything thing worth seeing anyways" he shrugged, defiantly staring at her.   
That's it. She would geld him. Make him an eunuch and send him to Oldtown with his balls inside a marble box.  
"Boy, said Arya, I'll give you three minutes to run. "   
" Why would I?" He defied " if ya would hurt me, ya would have done it alreaeeaaarg!" His words turned into a shriek as Arya's knee hit him between the legs .  
Needless to say, he ran.


End file.
